1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a facial image display method that display a facial image that appears in image contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this case, a title name is added to each video content data stored in the electronic apparatus, but grasping contents in each video content data from the title name alone is difficult. Therefore, playing back the video content data is required to grasp the contents in the video content data. However, even when, e.g., a fast-forward playback function is used, playback of video content data having a long total time requires a large amount of time.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-309269 discloses an apparatus having a character list display function. This apparatus has a function of aligning and displaying facial images of respective characters in image contents as a list of the characters in the image contents.
However, when a list of characters is simply displayed like Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No 2001-309269, a user cannot grasp which time zone in video content data that each character appears. For example, the user may want to selectively play back a time zone alone that a person (or a group of persons) that the user are interested in appears. Therefore, a new function of presenting which time zone in entire video content data that each person appears must be realized. Further, there is also a demand to increase the number of facial images to be displayed as much as possible.